nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cannedsoup
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Countdown to Apocalypse/Prologue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 900bv (Talk) 20:44, February 13, 2012 Hi Alison. Don't worry about TD115, he puts a high proportion of his pages up for deletion. I imagine it's because he didn't know you could just add to the existing page. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:25, February 14, 2012 (UTC) is it true? Is it true? EternalBlaze 20:12, February 16, 2012 (UTC) both Both. EternalBlaze 23:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) okay Sorry for the late reply, I was super busy. Anyways, his whole family died when they all got in that car crash. Now, he feels extremely guilty that it wasn't him who died (instead of them), and he's just going through a hard time because they're not there anymore. It's good that you're going to his best friend (me) for stuff like this so you know how to... erm find the word... help him. And by the way, try staying away from topics like suicide... There have been issues on here... I'll tell you like tomorrow. EternalBlaze 00:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) HEY Hey... Guess what? YOU ARE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER! I love you soooo much, thank you for looking after me. I really really appreciate it :) Interceptor7 (Reporting For Duty) 23:50, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure :) EternalBlaze 03:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Canned. Can you check out my main storyline, Remember When...? DeadRaiser Beware 02:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks canned. DeadRaiser Beware 12:51, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Ha, hi there! I'm Violet, the (other) girl on this wiki. I finally know someone else on here who isn't a guy xD Anyways, welcome to NZP (You are new, right? If not, sorry DX) Violet The truth is inside... 19:23, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know. It's difficult knowing you're the only girl around xD Violet The truth is inside... 19:42, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey canned, nice to see you again! DeadRaiser Beware 21:11, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, canned soup, whats up? Just saying hi. Bountyhunter7714 21:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Bountyh.7714 To tell u the truth, I feel like crap, I don't know what I did to be mean. Violet is getting mad at me. The first time I looked at Nightlock, i thought it was great. I said, wow, great book and well detailed. But then she shot me down saying, bwahhh, wel detailed, and laughed at me. So I went to her talk page trying to apologize about me saying that when I guess what I HAD SAID was BS, and what I really wanted to say, was that, she is a good writer, but, where was the setting and the time. She claims I made her feel like garbage, but i was telling my honest opinion and trying to apologize at the same time. Can you please just tell her that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, and that if she hates me, and never wants to talk to me again, that's fine, but just tell her that I want to say I'm sorry. Bountyhunter7714 22:23, April 19, 2012 (UTC)BountyH. U there...... hey... u there? I just updated my Nazi Zombie Guidebook, if you want to see it, the link is, http://blackopsnazizombieshintsandtips.wikia.com/wiki/Nazi_Zombie_Guidebook Good Day, Bountyhunter7714 13:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC)BountyHunter7714